


A little sexy taste of Riverdale

by PupperCandyGirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperCandyGirl/pseuds/PupperCandyGirl
Summary: Riverdale Porn. Just porn. No plot. Just the sex life of teenagers in their very small town.Can and will write a smut one shot for any pairing. (I perfer to not really do JUST bughead and Varchie as we get a lot of it in the show. If you want to add a third characted for a threesome, I'll probably write it.)





	1. Chapter 1

> CHAPTER WARNING: INCEST. PAIRING: FP JONES/JUGHEAD JONES/FEMALE OC 
> 
> "Ah, fuck." A very familiar female voice called out from down the hall. Slightly confused as to what was going on, he followed the seemingly pained noise coming from the other end of the trailer. Jughead made sure to be very quiet so that he didn't interrupt or disturb anyone, but he was soon the one being bothered.  
  
  
  
Stopping and few feet from his father's room, Jughead began to hear panting and moans. Soft and delicate moans. He walked up to the slightly opened door and peeked inside. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sister, Jewel, naked and on top of their father. His eyes glued to her smooth skin as his father's hand's gripped her ass before placing a smack to them again, the sound filling up the room.  
  
  
  
She stood up, revealing her naked body to Jughead unknowingly. He could feel himself become half-hard at sight. Her breasts perky and her ass full, with a red mark on the left cheek where his father hits it.  
  
  
  
FP finished making Jug hard at a familiar sight. His muscles toned as his cock stood straight, thick, and long. He could feel his throat getting dry and his member throbbing in his jeans. He watched as his sister climbed up and sat on their father's face, watching her ride his tongue.  
  
  
  
He didn't know if he wanted to be where FP was, or where Jewel was, and that's the most concerning part. He could hear her whore moans from outside, it was enough to make any straight man or gay woman want to fuck her just to listen to those pretty sounds.  
  
  
  
"Daddy!" She moaned, her head going back in pleasure. Jughead found himself palming himself through his jeans. Grabbing on his own cock and trying to stay silent. FP making her cum on his face within minutes.  
  
  
  
She moved off of his face and began to kiss him, her hand wrapping around his cock, and stroking it. Jughead copied her pace, wanting to feel what his dad was.  
  
  
  
"Why don't we ever ask Juggie to join us?" His sister asked, her question shot straight to his cock, and he couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
  
  
"I would love for him too, I just don't think he'd be okay with it," FP replied, watching his daughter straddle him and began to lower herself onto her father's cock. Jughead decided it was now or never, he wanted them, and they wanted him.  
  
  
  
He pushed the door open a bit more and walked in, making his presence known to the other two. FP gripped Jewel's hips before he looked over at Jughead, his hard-on obvious even though his jeans.  
  
  
  
Jewel turned herself around and smiled at her brother,  
  
  
  
"Baby brother came out to play?" She got off her father and started to walk to Jughead. Her hands sliding to his bulge and squeezing it. A soft moan escaped past his lips and Jewel smirked; she had wanted this for so long. She tried to make Jughead dry cum.  
  
  
  
"Do you want something, baby?" She whispered in his ear, his voice shaky with over stimulation. "Tell big sister what you want, and she'll give it to you," she continues, her lips snaking against Jughead's neck.  
  
  
  
"I want you guys to make me feel good." He whispered back, his hand wrapping around the back of his sister's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss they shared at FP's skin even hotter than before. He wanted to watch the sex goddess of his daughter make Jughead into a puddle. So many sick and twisted ideas came to his head, and he wanted all of them.  
  
  
  
"Okay." She pulled Jughead to the bed and pushed him to sit on the bed. He sat down, and he could feel his father's stare. Jughead was far too turned on to even think about the reality of the situation.  
  
  
  
"Clothes Off," FP ordered Jughead went straight to work removing his clothes. Nothing on his body, not even the beanie. Jughead's swollen cock leaked pre-cum from the tips as he watched his sister lick her lips.  
  
  
  
"You or me, Daddy?" She asked, FP laid on the bed and stroked his cock.  
  
  
"I think he should get your mouth as long as I get his." He said, watching Jughead stare in awe at the flesh in his father's hand. Jewel opened Jughead's legs and sat between them, without warning her lips wrapped around Jughead's dick and slid it down her throat with no issue.  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Jughead moaned, not expecting her to be so good at deep throating. She used her tongue ring to play with the tip of Jughead's cock, and he lost it. His hips bucked up, wanting to fuck her mouth. He turned his torso, so his arm rested against FP's thigh. His mouth centimeters away from his father's leaking cock.  
  
  
  
He slowly pressed his lips to it and used his tongue to lap up the leaking pre-cum. His mouth, wrapping around the tip and looking up at FP every few minutes to make sure that he was doing it right. He moaned around his father ever few minutes as Jewel licked the tip in a rapid motion, flicking the most sensitive part of his cock.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna cum, please." He begged, pulling his lips away from FP for a moment as his high came close. His sister sucked harder, edging him on to cum in her mouth. Mere seconds later, Jughead's high came, and his cock twitched at Jewel's mouth as she collected his seed. She swallowed and smirked up at Jughead.  
  
  
  
"Here, now that you're done. I'm going to show you how to suck Daddy off." She climbed back on the bed with them and grabbed the base of FP's cock, stroking it and rubbing her finger over the slit, using the pre-cum that dribbled out as lube. FP could cum from the idea of having both his kids suck him off and share his cum.  
  
  
  
"Just follow my lead, Juggie." She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, calming him down. She held her father's cock and licked from the base to the tip, pulling away for Jughead to do the same. He leaned in and mimicked his sister's actions, hearing a low groan from the man above them.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you both look so fucking hot from up here." FP grabbed the hair of his kids. Making sure to pull off them closer. They both went to work sharing their father's length. Licking and sucking, their tongues touching from time to time.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to learn to deep throat?" She asked softly, a single line of saliva connecting her lips to the head of FP's erection. Jughead nodded nervously before he moved closer.  
  
  
  
"Okay, So push your tongue back as you take more." She explained, watching as Jughead spread his lips around the tip and pushed his head lower, he didn't realize he didn't gag until his nose brushed against the dark wild bush as the base. He pulled back and did it again, finding his father's moans and this feeling of having such a large member down his throat, addicting.  
  
  
  
"You're a fast learner Jug." FP moaned, his head leaning back against the pillows. Jewel felt up and down Jughead's ass before needing to know the answer to her question.  
  
  
  
"Does Betty make you shave?" She asked, looking around and not seeing any stray hair. He pulled off and nodded.  
  
  
  
"She won't do anything with me if I don't." He replied before turning back to his father.  
  
  
  
"Well baby, if you stay with us, you don't have to shave if you don't want to. We like things all-natural here." She slowly moved down to his ass, leaning over and biting it softly. Jughead moaned around FP's cock, making it twitch inside of Jughead's mouth.  
  
  
  
Jewel brought a finger into her mouth and coated it in a thick layer of saliva, bringing it up to Jughead's rim. She pushed in softly and felt him clutch around her finger for a couple of seconds before easing up. She began to finger her brother, searching around to that little nub of nerves that would have Jug seeing stars.  
  
  
  
"Oh, fuck." Jughead's back arched and his mouth hung open, shuddering at the new feeling.  
  
  
  
"More," he moaned, asking for another finger. He went right back to work on his father, but enjoyed each time his sister jabbed her fingers on his prostate, making him roll his eyes in the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Jug, I'm close boy." FP groaned and shut his eyes as his high hit him harder than a train. He cum filling up Jughead's mouth.  
  
  
  
"C' mere," Jewel called out, Jug turn and he felt her lips on his. Her tongue sliding into his mouth as they shared their father's cum between them. Lapping it up from each other's tongues.  
  
  
  
"Jesus. You two are going to be the death of me." FP groaned, watching the sight in front of him. When they pulled apart, Jewel pulled her brother on top of her. Their legs getting tangled up as his head rested on her breasts.  
  
  
  
"How long have you guys been doing this and not telling me?" Jughead asks, actually kind of hurt.  
  
  
  
"A few months now. We didn't think you would be into it, I'm sorry Jug." Jewel responded, running her hands through her little brother's hair. She loves him so much more than a sister should, and now that the secret was out there, she didn't need to hide it.  
  
  
  
"Let us take care of you Jughead. Whatever you want, we'll do. We know Betty isn't giving you all that you deserve." She continued. He didn't even want to think about the fact he just cheated on his girlfriend with his father and sister.  
  
  
  
"We can be a family again," FP added on, getting up from the bed and tossing a blanket over his kids before climbing back in with them. Jewel rested her head against FP's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around Jughead. Jughead looked up at the sight and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm in." He said with a smile, reaching out to grab his father's hand. Their fingers intertwined. Jewel and FP exchanged looks, happy they he agreed.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to spoil the fuck out of you Juggie ." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He blushed violently and rested his head again, closing his eyes and yawning.  
  
  
  
"Take a nap baby, I know you must be super tired after everything." She cooed in his ear. Jughead nodded and slowly began to drift off. Finally happy that someone was going to take care of him after he had to take care of everyone else.


	2. Rebound sex

Pissed off and angry, Jughead stormed into a new hangout location for the teen serpents. The old Ghoulie home. Sweet Pea sat on one of the chairs, flipping through a comic book before he looked up at Jughead.  
  
“Who pissed in your cereal?” He asked, looking away from the kid. He could tell Jughead was angry, but he also wouldn’t hurt a fly, so it didn’t matter how angry he got.  
  
“Fuck off Sweet Pea.” He sat on a chair a few feet away from the taller serpent. Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea put down the comic book and looked back over at Jug.  
  
“Seriously, other speak up or put up.” He warned, he didn’t want to hear Jughead’s constant sighs and mumbling.  
  
“Betty cheated on me.” He said, annoyed; he couldn’t even figure out who she used to cheat with.  
  
“Oh, shit, dude. That sucks.” Empathy was not Sweet Pea’s strong suit, and it was the thing he was the worst at trying to do. Jughead sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was overly annoyed by the situation.  
  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” He pulled off his beanie in frustration and his face in his hands.  
  
“You need just to go fuck a random person and get over her.” Sweet pea now turned his attention on his phone, texting Fangs the bad news.  
  
“I need to get fucked,” Jughead mumbled under his breath, causing Sweet pea to look over at him crazy.  
  
“What was that?” He asked his full attention now on the smaller boy. Jughead looked up with a shocked expression; he can’t believe he said it out loud. He hadn’t told anyone he was bisexual, being FP’s son and all.  
  
“I- uh. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy and- uh. Yeah. I miss it…” Jughead stuttered, watching Sweet pea’s eyes go wide.  
  
“You like dick? Like up your ass?” He questioned again; Jughead could feel his face getting red from all the blood rushing to it. His throat dry, he nodded. He was not able to speak.  
  
“What’s it like being with a guy?” He asked a little softer, actually curious about it.  
  
“Well, uh. It’s different. I like things rough, and men are more likely to do what I like so It can get steaming and sensual. Kissing a guy is the same way, they know what they want, and they take it.” He explained. Sweet pea nodded, feeling the blush rush to his face as well.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before Jughead cleared his throat.  
  
“You want to try it?” He asked, looking up at Sweet pea. The taller boy nodded his head; now, it was his turn being unable to speak. Jughead stood up and walked over to Sweets. Getting on his lap and straddling him.  
  
  
“Is this okay?” He asked, his arms resting on the other’s shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, this is fine.” Sweet pea’s hands gripped Jughead’s waist and held him down. Jughead leaned in and pressed his lips to Sweet pea’s, a jolt of energy went down his spine as he felt Sweet pea kissing back harder. The two boy’s fought for dominance with their tongues before Jughead gave up, letting Sweet pea in control. It felt amazing to be rough with someone. Betty has been just too dainty.  
  
Jughead reached up and tugged on Sweet pea’s hair, making him moan into the kiss. Sweet pea’s hand came around and gripped Jughead’s ass, making him moan as well. They pulled away for a brief moment before noticing the bulges each other was sporting.  
  
“What do we do now?” Sweet pea asked, wanting to see how far Jug was willing to take it.  
  
“I can suck you off if you’d like.” He smirked, Sweet pea could feel his cock strain in his jeans. He nodded and watched Jughead get on his knees, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Sweet pea’s hard member sprung free. Jughead’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, and he began to suck. Sweet pea tangled his hand in Jughead’s hair.  
  
His tongue swept under the head and dug it into the slit. Sweet pea arched his back against the chair and moaned. His eyes were closing, and his hips were moving forward. Jughead bobbed his head up and down the eight inches that Sweet pea had to offer. The tip of Sweet pea’s cock sliding down Jughead’s throat.  
  
“Fuck Jug, you’re so good at sucking cock.” He moaned, Jughead looked up at him with bedroom eyes, wanting to feel all of him. Jughead undid his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking it.  
  
“Come up here.” Jughead pulled himself off and crawled into Sweet pea’s lap, and they began to touch the other. Jughead started to stroke their lengths at the same time, Sweet pea watching with awe. Soft moans were dripping from both of their lips. Jughead pulled his jeans off.  
“I want to ride you.” He whispered. Sweet pea brought his fingers up to his lips and coated them in a thick layer of his spit. He brought them around and poked at Jug’s entrance. Jughead moaned and allowed Sweet pea to finger him.  
  
“I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” He moaned, pressing his lips to Jughead’s neck, biting and sucking small marks on his neck. The hickies were lightly showing up on his neck. Jughead melted in Sweet Pea’s arms, feeling his fingers brush against his prostate.  
  
“Oh, fuck.” He moaned, his head resting against Sweet pea’s shoulder. His eyes closed as his back arched. The big, strong arms held him in place as Sweet pea added a third and final finger.  
  
“I’m ready, please just fuck me.” Jughead pleaded desperately. Sweet pea removed his fingers and positioned him over his erection. Jughead sat down, and both boys moaned at the feeling. Jughead began to move his hips in a steady motion.  
Sweet pea watched Jughead ride him; his hips snapped up to meet when Jughead came back down.  
  
“Fuck.” They groaned at the same time, they both panted and moaned. Sweet pea pulled Jughead in and kissed him. Their breaths hot against themselves. Sweet pea wrapped his hand around  
Jughead’s cool and began to pump him, running his thumb over the slit, collecting the pre-cum off the tip, using it as lube to stroke Jughead in sync With the thrusts.  
“Sweet Pea, I’m close.” He threw his head back and moaned as his cock twitched and the strips of white landed on Sweet pea’s shirt.  
  
“Oh my god.” He gasped, still riding Sweet Pea until he could feel the warm liquid fill him up. He loved the feeling of being filled, and Sweet Pea relaxed against the chair.  
  
“Shit, Jones. How are you that good?” Jughead blushed and smiled.  
  
“Well, I just love sex.” He admitted, slowly pulling himself off of Sweet pea’s soft dick. He rested his head against Sweet pea’s chest and tried to control his breathing.  
  
“If you’re down for round two, I do have some good stuff back in my trailer.” Sweet pea offered, Jughead smiled and nodded.  
  
“I’m always down for round two.” He got up, getting his pants back on. He watched Sweet pea get dressed too, the boys rushing out of the hideout.


	3. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni Smut in Toni's POV. As a gay female. I love writing this sort of stuff. If you have a pairing you want to see next, or if you have an OC you want me to write about, I will. I basically write smut instead of doing homework anyway.

I really had no idea what I was thinking. Fucking on the couch?! I've known Sweet Pea for years, but like... why did I think this was a good idea?  
  
Cheryl sat on my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. Her shirt is already off and on the floor, her bare chest rubbing against me. She was so fragile and small, it was almost like I could break her. My hands ran down her body, and I could feel her shudder from excitement. I could feel her lips on mine as she removed my shirt. Her hands moving back to the clasp of my bra and unhooking it.  
  
I could hear footsteps walking towards us, but I honestly didn't care. I pressed my lips to Cheryl's neck, sucking lightly and trailing kisses down her neck to her small and perky breasts. I brought one into my mouth and began to suck. My tongue flicking over the hard nub, hearing her moan above me.  
  
"That feels amazing." she laced her fingers into my hair, and I continued to flick my tongue quicker and quicker to make her gasp. I removed my lips and looked back up to kiss her again. I moved here from my lap and onto the couch.  
  
I pulled off her gray sweat pants and her underwear in one swipe. Spreading her legs. She reached her hand down and pinched my nipple softly, twisting it and taking my breast into her hand, squishing it a bit.  
  
"They're so big," she said in awe, now bringing her other hand to my other breast and playing with it. I spread her legs as far as they could go, and with being a former cheerleader, they were going pretty far back. I trailed kissed down her stomach, leaving some in her inner thigh where I nibbled softly and licked strips.  
  
Cheryl's hands tangled in my hair, even more, I could tell she was desperate by the way she was panting. I chuckled and finally gave her what she wanted. I brought my lips up to her soaking wet hood and darted my tongue straight for her clit. Making sure to flick it with the tip of my tongue.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Cheryl moaned, her head going back and an arch in her back more prominent. I continued to press my tongue to it and lick it before bringing my fingers up to her entrance and slipping one in. I curled my finger and searched around for the g-spot, knowing I found it when Cheryl became a moaning mess under me.  
  
"Shit, Oh my god." He hand left my hair and started gripping the couch. Her legs began to shake, and I could tell she was close. I began to really focus on rubbing my finger slowly and firmly on her g-stop as I flicked my tongue slowly and with more force.  
  
Within seconds she was screaming my name and cumming violently on my face. I licked up everything she gave me and began to move up her body, running my hands over her perky and hard nipples.  
  
She leaned in and kissed me, getting full access to what she tasted like.  
  
"I want to try, I just have no idea what I'm doing," Cheryl said, obviously embarrassed. I pulled off the leggings I was wearing, and she moved in between my legs.  
  
"I'll tell you what to do, baby girl." She smiled, shyly at me, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Babe?"  
  
"Yes! I do, I want to pleasure you the same way." she leaned back up and kissed me again. I smiled contently and felt as her lips left, kisses in my inner thigh, biting them gently and digging her fingers into them.  
  
Someone must have a thick thigh fetish.  
  
She began to kiss closer and closer until I could feel her warm tongue on my clit. Her tongue was very wet and sloppy, but somehow still felt amazing.  
  
"Shit, Cher. You're doing great." I moaned, spreading my legs a bit more for her. She squished my thighs and dug more in-depth with her tongue, moving it quickly and without rhythm. Closing my eyes, and I could feel my high coming.  
  
The idea of teaching her more than she could ever learn, making me shiver. I looked down at her and laced my fingers in her hair, using my nails to lightly scratch her scalp. She began to get much more sloppy, but it really did feel super good. I closed my eyes and tugged on her hair a bit as I came. Exploring the high rush down my body, trying to breathe.  
  
I laid back down on my back, and Cheryl crawled back to me. Laying her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Was that okay?" she asked shyly. I nodded and pulled her in closer.  
  
"That was great, you did great." I smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Great now that everyone had sex, can we watch a movie?" Jughead walked out, and Cheryl turned a bright red, trying to hide her naked body.  
  
"Oh, relax. We saw everything already. Really hot." Sweet Pea came out from behind Jughead. His arms wrapped around Jughead's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"Not as hot as you though." Sweet pea murmured. I laughed and got up, beginning to get dressed. I handed Cheryl her clothes, and I could tell she was extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, helping her get redressed.  
  
"Aren't you grossed out a bit that your best friends watched you have sex?"  
  
"Not really, that's a huge kink of mine," I said simply, the guys also knew that. We literally talked about everything.  
  
"Why?" She asked innocently, oh goodness.  
  
"Well, it's like in person porn. It's just hot. Like they thought it was hot enough to sit and watch, and that's a compliment." I winked. Cheryl smiled and blushed.  
  
"I guess it is, never thought about it like that." she looked back over at the boys who were more interested in each other than our conversation. At lease, Cheryl wasn't as embarrassed now.  
  
"Come on, love birds. What movie are we going to watch?"  
  
Jughead sat down, and Sweet pea sat in his lap, resting his head against Jughead's.  
  
"White chicks?" Sweet pea offered when it seemed like we were all in agreement Jughead turned on the tv and put the movie on. I pulled Cheryl onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"I have a lot to teach you," I whispered, and her face was red again.  
  
This was going to be fun.


	4. After school activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've seen your request, I am writing them up as we speak. This is the first request I got so here's some Jughead/Archie smut. Dom Jughead/ Sub Archie. Warnings: Daddy kink, Toys, Knife play, choking, and Dirty talk.

"F-fuck" my body gets pressed to the bedroom wall as Jughead 's hands run up my body, his teeth going into my neck. Leaving as many marks as possible, as if they marked his territory.   
"Jughead !" His lips on my back, trailing lower and lower. My heart racing faster as my pants were pulled down to my ankles. I can feel these teeth in my cheek. Placing kisses before pulling away and slapping my ass. I closed my eyes tightly and marveled at the sting before getting another.

  
"Harder." I backed my ass into him more, he stood up and with as much force as he could muster, brought his hand to my cheek. My body lurches forward, and I'm moaning loud enough that our fathers in the living room could most surely hear me.

  
"Yes, Daddy. Choke me, please." I threw my head back and felt as Jughead 's hand wrapped around my neck. I felt something at my entrance and quickly realized it was Jughead's hard cock. As he tightened his grip around my throat, he pushes himself into my tight hole. I can feel him tearing me, and I am a slut for it.

  
"Such a cockslut for me, aren't you?" Jughead moaned into my ear as he goes faster, hitting my prostate each and every time. My eyes roll in the back of my head, and I see stars.   
"Yes, I love it," I whined, feeling Jughead's teeth digging into my shoulder. I could feel the tip of my cock dripping, leaving a small puddle on the floor. I needed more. More of Jughead. I spread my legs further apart and brought my torso down. I felt as he went deeper inside of me, hitting things inside of me that I didn't even know existed.

  
"Fuck, baby. You're so tight and good." he moved his hand to my hair and gave it a tug. I moaned and hissed at the same time. The pain and pleasure was too much for me.   
"Harder. Fuck me harder." I said back to Jughead, I could feel him grab my waist and start plowing into me from behind. The constant sound of skin against skin filling the room. I grabbed onto the wall for support, trying to keep myself up.

  
"OH! Fuck!" I screamed. Jughead 's hand came up and smacked my ass again. Making me shriek, I arched my back and could feel my legs starting to give out from under me.   
Jughead pulled out, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He threw me on the bed and then climbed on top of me. His lips on mine, refusing to touch any part of me, suddenly my arms are tied to the bed frame. I can't move them, and I'm stuck here.

  
"I don't want you coming too soon, baby." Jughead held a small contraption in his hand, a substantial smirk present on his lips as he put the ring around my balls.

  
"It's a cock ring, to stop you from cumming," Jughead whispered, a glint of satisfaction shined in his eyes. I was so turned on that I didn't even know what to do. Jughead has gone dark on me, and I really should be worried that now he's holding a pocket knife, but it's so damn hot I can't help but feel my cock twitch.

  
The cooling tip of the knife skated on my skin before it was brought to my neck,

  
"Don't moan," Jughead warned. I whimpered and felt as his dick slid back into me, keeping the knife next to my neck as he pounded into me. I wanted to moan so severely, feeling his throbbing cock inside of me was driving me nuts. The knife went down, and his hand was now around my throat again, squeezing softly.

  
Jughead 's other hand came down and pulled the cock ring off of me, I was so close to coming, but I didn't want this fantastic fuck to end.   
Jughead began to rub me and slightly squeeze my balls, making me arch my back of the bed and scream.

  
"Fuck!" my cum landing on Jughead 's chest as well as my stomach. Jughead keeps thrusting into me for a few more moments before they become sloppy and the tip of his head enlarges. I feel as it grows more prominent, and the warm white liquid fills into me.

  
He pulls out and lays down next to me.   
"I love you, Archie."   
"I love you more, Jug."


	5. Lazy mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beronica smut. Mainly focused on Veronica getting the pleasure she deserves. Oral sex, Lesbian, Fingering. Pretty standard stuff.

There was something about their relationship that everyone thought was weird. Veronica always tried her hardest to make Betty happy, and anyone who knew the girls knew how much they loved each other. The only question now was, in what way? They always greeted each other with a kiss, a quick one on the cheek. Then they woke up in the morning in the same bed, it was a much different type of kiss.  
  
“Veronica?” Betty called out one sleepy Saturday morning, she reached out for her best friend and noticed she wasn’t sleeping next to her. Slightly confused, Betty stood up and began walking out of their shared bedroom.  
  
“Vee?” She asked again, shuffling her way to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Veronica singing, swaying her hips from side to side. She couldn’t help but want to wrap her arms around the Spanish girl’s waist and press kisses to her tan skin. She was so beautiful.  
  
“Good morning, Bee. I’m making us pancakes, I told the cooks that I wanted to make them. I thought it would make this day a little more special.” She smiled softly, her hand shyly coming up and taking the blonde’s hand.  
  
“Well, it smells amazing. What kind?” She asked, looking at the small stack she had going on a plate.  
  
“Chocolate.” Veronica turned back to the pan and flipped the golden brown pancake over. Betty could feel the warmth radiate through her body, having her favorite type of pancakes with her favorite girl.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot.” Veronica turned back to Betty and pressed a kiss to her lips, kissing her softly. Betty could feel her face heat up a bit, no one ever made her feel this way, not even Jughead.  
  
“It’s defiantly a good morning now,” Betty chirped, helping Veronica with the cooking of their breakfast. In the small amount of time between food and eating, more kisses were stolen between the two. Sweet ones, loving ones, some even slightly demanding ones. Once all the pancakes, eggs, and whatever else they decided to cook was left on their respective plates, Betty couldn’t help herself. She wanted something else for breakfast.  
  
Her arms wrapped around Veronica’s waist, her hand sliding under the large shirt she wore to bed, trailing over her warm and sensitive skin. Her hand moving up more and cupping the medium-sized, smooth warmth. Her index finger sliding over Veronica’s nipple, making her moan softly.  
  
“Betty-“ she began to protest until she could feel the other girl’s lips on her neck, leaving soft and gentle kisses on it.  
  
“Let me make you feel good, Vee. You do everything for me.” Betty whispered as she continued to play with Veronica’s breast. Both of her hands are under the shirt now. Veronica could only close her eyes and moan out as a response. Soon pulling her shirt up to give Betty better access to her body.  
  
Betty leaned her head down and captured one of Veronica’s nipples in her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Using her tongue to whirl around the hardened nub. Her tongue flicking at a quick rate. Veronica was a moaning mess, and Betty knew the one way to get this girl wet was to suck on her nipples. Betty moved to the neglected one and began to suck on that one as well before Veronica pulled her up, kissing her with a little more passion than before.  
  
Veronica took Betty’s hand and slowly moved it to the heat between her legs, slipping her hand in and lightly teasing at Veronica’s clit. Using the tips of her fingers to massage the bundle of nerves.  
  
“Oh, fuck.” Veronica panted, her head going back a little bit. She could feel herself throbbing for something to enter her. Just as Veronica thought it, Betty added a finger into her. She slowly thrust it into her as her mouth went back to work sucking on her light brown nipples.  
  
“Betty, more please.” She whined desperately, her legs separating further to allow Betty more room. Betty slow trailed her kissed down Veronica’s beautiful body. It was honestly a work of art. Her lips going lower and lower until she reached the wet mess between Veronica’s legs.  
  
“Betty!” She squealed, feeling the soft, warm, wet, hot tongue on her clit. Tracing over it and sucking on it. Veronica could feel the waves of pleasure flowing through her body, her legs shaking as her head was thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
“Fuck, Oh, god. Oh, god!” Veronica’s hand laced in Betty’s hair that was rarely down. Her hips bucking forward as she could feel her high getting closer and closer. Betty fingered her with much force, hitting her G-stop dead on each and every time. Her breathing quickened, and her moans flowed out of her mouth, making the most beautiful song that Better had ever heard.  
  
“Cum for me, Princess. Give me what you got.” Veronica arched her back and felt the sudden waves of energy flow through her body, her orgasm violent as her screams filled the room. Betty licked up everything that Veronica had to offer and licked her fingers afterward as well.  
  
“You taste amazing.” She mumbled around her fingers. Veronica’s face turned a bright shade of red, and Betty couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“I went easy on you this time, next time I am going to make you squirt and convulse.” She whispered seductively. Veronica’s eyes were wide as Betty made herself a plate of food and washed her hands before eating.  
  
“Come on, Vee. Before your food get cold.” Betty winked before walking to the table. Veronica gulped and shook her head. Betty was for sure going to be the death of her, and she already knew that. As long as the orgasms were always kind, she was okay dying for them.


	6. Betty's birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty really really wants a threesome for her birthday. Jughead and Toni are happy to give her the best birthday present ever.

Things weren’t always like this. There was a point where Jughead was a typical teenager. His best friends Betty and Archie would go out and have fun swimming in a nearby lake, go to pop’s and took things easy. It was until recently where everything changed.  
  
He and Betty were one of Riverdale’s most well-known couples. They loved each other more than anything. Anyone who said anything else was probably dumber than a bag of rocks.  
That didn’t stop people from trying to interfere with their relationship.  
  
It was getting close to Betty’s birthday, and Jughead had no clue what even to get her. He tried to ask Archie, but the redhead was just as stuck as he was. Jughead didn’t do the whole birthday, but Betty did. It got to the point where he finally just asked her, wanting to make sure he got her something she desired if only her response didn’t shock him as much as it did.  
  
“I’m sorry, you want what?” He asked, making sure that he heard him correctly.  
  
“I want to have a threesome.” She said a little more confidently. The look in Jughead’s eyes told her that he wasn’t that excited by the idea.  
  
“Well, who would you want to join?” He asked, still really unsure. He wanted to make Betty happy, but was he not satisfying her enough? He couldn’t help but feel slightly ashamed.  
  
“Another female, Jug. You know I’m bisexual.” She said matter-of-factly as if that wasn’t the most obvious thing in the whole world. Jughead softly let out a breath, now feeling a lot better on the reasoning. Having another guy might make him intimidated.  
  
“Oh okay, Like Veronica or Toni?” Jughead sat on her bed, and she nodded. She has wanted a threesome for quite some time. Honestly, if she knew Jug would be more open to the idea, she might have asked Sweet pea to join. That boy was sex on legs.  
  
“Actually, yeah. I wanted to know if you would ask Toni.” She walked closer, sitting on her boyfriend’s lap, darting her tongue over her bottom lip and licking it a bit. Her mind wandering to what it would be like to have that girl under her. Her tanned skin was the most beautiful thing that Betty had ever seen. Jughead could see the arousal in her eyes and nod; he was pretty excited to see what it was going to be like between the two girls. Jughead nodded and moved Betty off his lap.  
  
“I’ll go down to the Wyrm and ask her.” He offered, standing up and reaching over for his jacket. He slipped in on and pressed a kiss to Betty’s lips before walking downstairs and getting on his motorbike. How was he even supposed to ask her? How does one bring up that his girlfriend wanted to have a threesome?  
  
He sighed and began to drive over to the bar, hoping that he didn’t run Into his dad while he was there, he knew that Toni would be working at the bar and didn’t want his father to overhear his conversation. He didn’t know if he would have gotten a high five or a punch in the mouth.  
  
He soon pulled up to the dirty biker bar and sighed, trying to calm himself down. The last thing that he needed was to sound like a babbling idiot. He calmly walked in and noticed the pink-haired female working behind the bar like always. He walked up and leaned against it.  
  
“Hey, Toni.” He smiled; she looked over at him and smiled back, walking over to him while wiping down the glass in her hand.  
  
“What’s up, Jughead?” She asked, putting the glass down and leaning over the counter.  
“Well, it’s Betty’s birthday soon, and she wants something particular as her present.” He shinned her a smug smirk, one that made Toni think that he was up to no good.  
  
“What exactly does she want?”

“You.” She was taken back at the boldness from the other teen standing In front of her. She opened her mouth to speak and shut it right back up. If she wasn’t so tan, she was sure that Jughead would be able to tell that she was currently blushing very hard.   
  
“You mean, like me joining you guys?” She asked to clarify.  
  
“Yeah, if you’re down. Come by my tailer tomorrow after school.” He winked at her, knowing that it flustered most people that he used it on. AKA Betty. He could tell that it worked in Toni as well as all she could do was nod her head.  
  
After telling Betty that Toni was in, he was now nervous for the next afternoon’s activities. The next day at school moved very slowly, seeming to inch forward barely. Betty seemed worried, too; he was hoping that Betty enjoyed herself as much as she could.  
  
Jughead and Betty rode on his motorbike to the trailer after school, and they got cleaned up for Toni showed up. Jughead opened the door shirtless, with just a pair of sweatpants. Toni looked him up and down and dropped her bag at the door, kicking off her boots and following the boy into the bedroom.  
  
Betty laid on the bed, wearing a stunning Burgundy bra and pantie set. Toni walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling Betty up and pressing her lips to the blondes. She could taste the strawberry lipgloss she was wearing. Jughead watched happily and walked over to the bed.  
  
Jughead sat behind the tan girl and began to kiss on her neck, pulling off her jacket and noticed how she was wearing a corset as a shirt. Jughead found that hot and began to unclip it by bringing his hands around and undoing each clasp.  
  
Betty moved to Toni’s skirt and started to pull it off; soon, she was just in her black lace thong and her thigh-high sock that both Jughead and Betty wanted her to keep on. She climbed into Betty’s lap and smirked.  
  
“Anything for the birthday girl.” She started to trail kiss down Betty’s neck and pushed her back on the bed as her lips trailed lower and lower. Her mouth hovered over the still covered breast. Betty arched her back up and desperately undid her bra before throwing it somewhere in the room. Toni leaned her head down and captured her pink nipple into her mouth, sucking on it softly. Toni’s hand reached over and motioned for Jughead to pull off his sweatpants.  
  
“Oh, fuck.” He could faintly hear from his girlfriend as her head rolled back.  
  
Jughead stood up and pulled his grey sweatpants and his boxers, allowing his erection to spring loose. Toni’s fist wrapped around him and began to stroke him as she continued to suckle on Betty’s right nipple. Once she pulled away, the sensitive nub was now red and raw.  
  
“That makes you wet, Baby girl?” Toni asked as Betty bit her lip and nodded.  
  
“You want Juggie to fuck you, and I ride your face?” She asked again, her voice dripping like warm honey. Betty felt a slight shiver down her spine and nodded, excited to eat out another girl besides Veronica.  
  
Jughead moved in between Betty’s legs and started pulling down her underwear as Betty pulled on Toni’s getting them off her body and throwing them to the side. Toni got herself situated near Betty’s lips and nodded to Jughead when they were ready, all starting at the same time.  
  
Jughead moaned as he entered into his girlfriend’s tight heat, pushing himself in.  
  
“Sh-shit.” Jughead dug his nails into Betty’s thighs which also moaned at the initial penetration. Feeling the warmth of Toni’s body on her lips, her tongue darting out and allowing Toni to rub herself against Betty’s tongue. She flicked her tongue once in a while when she knew that Toni’s clit was getting near the tip of her tongue.  
  
“Mmm, so good Betty.” Toni gasped, feeling the force from Jughead thrusting behind her, using the motion of the trusts to synchronize her hip movements with. Betty moaned into Toni’s pussy and watched as the girl on top, threw her head back as the pleasure. Jughead’s hand was moving up, and his thumb was playing with Betty’s clitoris as he thrust deep inside of her.  
  
“You’re so wet, Betty, If I knew bringing in another girl would make you like this, I would have offered one sooner.” He whispered. Jughead closed his eyes and listened to the moans of the girls enjoying themselves. It was getting him off more than he would like to admit.  
  
“Betty, baby. I’m close.” Toni moaned. Betty lightly pushed Toni off and looked at Jughead.  
  
“Juggie, Position change. Let’s do Doggy so I can eat her outright.” Jughead’s eye’s almost fell out, fo his head when he heard those words come out of his girlfriend’s mouth. He nodded happily and watched as Betty got into her position. Jughead got on the bed and lined up behind her, waiting for Toni’s head wrap around Betty’s head. He continued to thrust right into Betty with a great deal of force, hearing Betty whimper at the feeling, hitting her G-spot on every time.  
  
“Shit; how you feeling Toni?” He groaned, watching the pink-haired girl’s face as her breathing sped up.  
  
“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Her hips started to buck, and her hands gripped onto the sheets, her legs involuntarily spreading further to give Betty as much access as possible. Betty’s tongue continued to work on the sensitive nub, listening to all of Toni’s soft whimpers as her high came closer and closer until she was shutting her eyes tightly, her loud moan erupting through the room. Betty could taste the cum dripping out of her hole and licked up as much as she could. Toni’s legs were shaking from the overstimulation. Her breathing heavy and fast, trying to regulate it.  
  
Jughead began to pound into Betty, feeling her tighten around Jughead, moaning loudly and her head going into the mattress under her.  
  
“Fuck, Jughead!” She gasped, her hands gripping on the sheets, feeling her high follow up behind Toni’s, who was still just lying on the bed trying to recover. Betty choked on her air as her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Her body collapsed onto the bed, her head resting on Toni’s stomach. Jughead kept thrusting, everything much more slippery and wet around his cock, making it all feel so warm and soft. It wasn’t long before he was cumming into Betty; she groaned at the feeling. She always did love when Jughead didn’t wear a condom for this specific reason. Jughead pulled out and laid on the bed next to the two girls.  
  
Toni was the first to break the comfortable silence.  
  
“I am down to join whenever you guys want me to.” She said proudly, obviously pleased with her orgasm. The couple looked at each other and seemingly agreed on the response.  
  
“Oh, Toni. You are invited to join whenever you want.”


	7. Play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pea/Fangs. Bdsm. Wax play, spanking, name calling.

Fangs watched as Sweet pea walked around me, eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured. Fangs gulped, not knowing what was going to happen. The tension in the air just made Fangs want something to happen already. 

Sweet pea walked up to Fangs with a piece of black fabric and placed it over his eyes, tying it behind Fangs's head. Sweet pea's hands trailed down Fangs's torso, pushing him back on the bed. Sweet pea walked back over to his little box of toys and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs. He walked back over to his twin brother and handcuffed him to the bed, a small whine coming from the older one. His ass high in the air, out in the open for his brother. It all felt so weird. 

So much more forbidden than it ever had before. 

"Shhh, don't make a sound." Sweet pea whispered, his tongue teasing Fangs's lobe, nibbling on his lightly. A moan almost escaped Fangs's mouth, but he wasn't supposed to make any noise. He bit his lips and sighed when he could tell that Sweet pea wasn't near him anymore. 

A warm liquid traveled up Fangs's back, not hot enough to burn, but sunny enough to make his senses crazy, wondering what it could be. 

"You look so pretty with this purple wax all over you back." Sweet pea's hands moved to the now dried wax, and slowly peeled it off, making sure to use the small number of nails to scrape against Fangs's skin. 

Fangs dropped his head into the pillow, and he loved it when Sweet pea would claw his back during sex, now he's getting it even as a sub? This might be Fangs's cup of tea, after all. 

"Master?" Fangs breathlessly called out, Sweet pea looked up and smirked at the name that came from his elder. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you make it hurt a little more? I want to be marked," he said, a red hue coming to his face, luckily Sweet pea couldn't see it in the dimly lit room. Sweet pea stood up and separated Fangs's legs more, having all of him out in the open, easily accessible. Sweet pea looked in his toy box for something that Fangs wouldn't need to be trained for, grabbing a flogger. He ran his fingers through the tassels and nodded. Perfect. 

Sweet pea walked back up, and with a soft flick of his wrist, the leather material smacked against Fangs's bare ass. Fangs pulled against the handcuff and arched his back, not able to tell if it was in pleasure or pain; Sweet pea did it again. And again. And again. UFangs was a panting mess, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. 

Sweet pea couldn't control himself much, if at all at this point. S dropped the flogger and grabbed the lube, coating himself in a good enough amount before getting behind Fangs. 

"Let everyone know who you belong to." The voice that reached Fangs's ear wasn't Sweet peas. It was something darker, something more sinister. A tempting evil that you knew was bad for you, but you wanted it anyway. 

Fangs didn't even have a second to think before Sweet pea pushed all of him into Fangs. A tiny pain yelp came from the boy on the bottom. Hit s arms were tugging at the handcuffs again. Lips trailed against the skin of Fangs's neck before he pulled halfway out and slid back in. Seemingly with ease finding his spot without having to search. How well did Sweet pea know his brother? 

Fangs gasped, not being able to see anything just made everything more intense, he could feel every finger r Sweet pea had to grip on his waist and digging into his skin, the animalistic soft growls coming from the other man and making Fangs feel like hunted prey. 

Sweet pea's thrusts were short, slow, but full of power and restraint. 

The man was a sex god. 

Sweet pea's hand trailed into Fangs's hair, tugging on it lightly. Fangs allowed himself to be molded in any way his brother wanted him to be. 

"Who owns you?" that voice traveled up Fangs's spine as deep thrusts made him lose the ability even to think. 

"You." He moaned. Sweet pea seemed happy with that answer, he let go of Fangs's hair and smirked when moans slipped past Fangs's lips — forming incoherent thoughts. 

Slow and steady. 

Control, Sweet pea was all about power. He had Fangs wrapped around his finger right about now. Every time he his hips snapped up, he had Fangs begging silently for more. The way his back arched, how he could hear his breath hitch, how he would rest his forehead on the bed frame, incoherent sounds were coming from Fangs's mouth. 

Sweet pea had him where he wanted him. A few more thrusts and he'll be begging to cum. 

"Ask for permission," he stated, knowing that Fangs will now what he was referring to. Fangs nodded, moaning as it all became too much for him, his cock twitched. Loads of precum leaking onto the sheets under him, mixing with the sweat dripping down his body. 

He wanted to last longer; he wanted this version of Sweet pea never to leave. He wanted to be controlled and told what to do by this monster that had replaced his sweet and soft brother. 

"Please, Master. Can I cum?" he asked desperately. It felt like an eternity before Sweet pea finally responded. 

"Yes." Sweet pea 

Fangs came hard onto the sheet under him. Feeling a strong wave a pleasure coursing through his veins. Sweet pea stopped thrusting to watch the boy make a mess of himself. His whines, music to Sweet pea's ears. 

Once Fangs was done, and not even able to keep himself up, Sweet pea went back to thrusting into Fangs to bring his high up. A few minutes later and Sweet pea's dick twitched, releasing all that he had stored up for Fangs. 

He slowly pulled out, watching his mess drip from the tight hole. He used his hands to keep Fangs's cheeks wide open so he could watch more. 

He could tell Fangs was embarrassed, but he loved being used by his master. 

  


  


  


  



	8. Friends with Benifits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pea/Jughead/Toni/Fangs. After one of their smoking sessions, Toni gets a bit bored and horny. Willing to fuck anyone and everyone in the trailer.  
Blowjobs and sex

They had been the only ones at Southside high that even noticed that he existed. They took him under their wing and made his experience so much better. Even after initiation, when Betty broke up with him through Archie, they did all they could to make him feel better. 

“Hey Juggie, Want to head over to Sweet pea and Fang’s trailer after school?” Toni asked, leaning over the table that Jughead was currently working on. His gaze left the screen of his laptop momentarily, and he smirked, knowing full well what she meant by that. He leaned back in his chair and nodded. 

“Yeah, you know I am always down for a good time.” He could see the lust in her eyes from just the thought of it, and Jughead would be lying if he wasn’t chubbing up in his jeans right now. Toni winked and walked out of the red and black’s room to leave Jughead alone with his thoughts. 

Hours passed, and the four friends sat around the living room are of the trailer. For two guys, Sweet pea and Fangs kept it pretty clean. They were currently passing around the fattest blunt that Toni had ever rolled, they were surprised the wrap didn’t tear with how much it was stuffed. 

A few puffs in, and everyone was starting to feel it. 

“Holy shit, Toni. Where did you get this stuff? It’s dank as hell.” Sweet pea passed it off to Jughead who took another pull. Toni shrugged, not remembering the name of her dealer. It wasn’t that important. 

“I don’t care, all I know is that this shit has me feeling pretty damn good.” She bit her lip and looked over at Jughead who was trying not to cough. They usually started in a specific order, but Toni wanted to try something different this time. 

“Juggie, even though you and your uptight queen are back together. You still join us. Does Betty not satisfy you enough?” Getting her knees on the carpeted floor and clawing over to Jughead who was dazed out of his mind. 

“I care about her an all, but missionary every single time is boring.” He shrugged off what he said as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. Toni smirked and straddled Jughead’s lap. Her hands trailing over the front of Jughead’s jacked and pushing off to the floor. Her lips were attaching themselves to Jughead’s neck. 

Jughead sighed contently out of his nose, feeling her soft lips on his heated skin felt amazing sober; he couldn’t even explain how amazing they were when he was high. 

“I’ve been thinking; you’ve never had one of my amazing blowjobs, maybe it’s finally your turn.” She whispered into his ear. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he flashed a goofy grin. 

“That does sound nice.” He mumbled, Toni slowly moved back, her ass going higher in the air to tease the other two boys. She grabbed Sweet pea’s hand and motioned him to lay on the floor. The bedroom, at this point, seems just too far away. Sweet pea did as Toni wanted and she began to get herself undressed, waiting for the other three to do the same. Once everyone’s clothes removed, she straddled Sweet pea’s waist, lining herself up with his erection and sliding down. 

“Ah, shit.” She gasped, Sweet pea was easily the biggest out of all three which Toni was such a slut for. She began to move her hips and slide up and down his cock. 

“Stand up and get your ass over here.” She said desperately to Jughead. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, her hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it before bringing it to her lips and licking the tip. She thrived off of making these boys moan, between Sweet pea under her and Jughead above her; she couldn’t help but want more. 

“Jesus Christ Toni, how the fuck are you this wet?” Sweet pea groaned, snapping his hips up in time with Toni’s hip movements. Her mouth was wrapped around the tip of Jughead’s erection and sucking. His moan was mainly living in his throat as she sucked. 

Fangs sat on the couch and stroked himself, waiting for whoever came first. He didn’t mind sitting out for a little; it was really hot to see his best friend’s faces lost in pleasure. Toni moaned around Jughead’s cock as she took all of him down her throat, not even gagging once. She looked up at Jughead, making eye contact. His face flushed as he watched his length disappear down his friend’s throat. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jughead moaned, grabbing onto the pigtails that she had in her hair. He tried to keep his hips as still as possible, but there was only so much restraint a high, horny man has. He caught himself bucking his hips forward a few times in her mouth, which she didn’t seem to mind. 

Her moans were sending vibrations through his body, making it all the more enjoyable. Sweet pea groaning and grunting under her, holding her still as he pounded into her from under her. His hips were snapping up roughly and sloppily as his nails dug into her hips. 

“Sweet pea, fuck. Harder.” She gasped, removing her mouth from Jughead’s cock for a second before reattaching her lips to the head. She whined as Sweet pea did as she asked, hitting her G-Stop over and over again. 

She could tell both of them were close; the only questions was who was going to finish first. She sucked around Jughead’s cock harder, using her tongue for massaging the tip and collecting the beads of precum that were in the slit. He choked on his moan as he could feel his high coming closer and closer. 

His eyes were closed tight and basking in the pleasure he was currently receiving. His breathing hitched and his low groan filled the room as he filled Toni’s mouth. She swallowed what he gave her and gasped as she could feel Sweet pea fill her from underneath, filling her more than he ever had before.

He continued to thrust into her, using his cum as lube until she came with a gasp, her back arching and her nails digging into Sweet pea’s chest. She pulled herself off of Sweet pea’s now soft dick and moved over to fangs, now wrapping her lips around him and giving him what he wanted. 

“Ah, Shit.” 

His moans were soft and low as the other two boys sat on the floor, breathing heavy and trying to calm down, their hair sticking to their foreheads. Toni used her hands to massage his balls as she also slid Fang’s down her throat. She was bobbing her head up and down as Fang’s rested his head back on the couch. Sweet pea relighting the blunt they were passing around earlier and handing it over to Jughead as they watched, eyes never leaving Toni. Sweet pea’s cum was running down her inner thigh as she propped herself on her knees. 

They both couldn’t stop thinking about how good she was, and how they probably will never have a better fuck. Fangs bucked his hips forward and thrust into her mouth as he came, choking her on his cum and causing it to go out of her nose slightly. Her eyes were somewhat watery. 

“You okay, Toni?” He asked, picking up his shirt and wiping her face with it, cleaning her up. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” She turned around and grabbed the blunt from Sweet pea which had just taken a pull. 

“Just kinda hungry now.” She smiled. 


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a little different here  
Sweet pea/Toni/Cheryl Threesome where Sweet pea and Toni used to fuck around all the time and Pea caught feelings, and now sleeping with her again has brought some of them back on. 
> 
> HUGE DADDY KINK WARNING!!! 
> 
> also, let me know if I should do some darker themes and kinks.
> 
> OH BEFORE I FORGET, I HAVE A LOT OF REQUESTS SO YOU CAN MAKE THEM. I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO DO THEM.

Toni and Cheryl always had an exciting sex life. Interesting was describing it mildly; they still had a new toy to try, a new activity they wanted to do. They were as wild as they could be. Toni had always been a bisexual queen; she had every one of every gender wanting her. After she got with Cheryl, Sweet pea was a bit bummed out. They were friends with benefits, and he honestly never had a better fuck. 

One could imagine his excitement when Cheryl asked him to join to make her happy. She was honestly a perfect girlfriend, and he was delighted Toni had someone who loved her so much. Sweet Pea agreed to be there on Saturday afternoon. 

Saturday eventually came around, and the three of them were hanging out at Cheryl’s home. It had been a while since Toni, and Sweet pea had hung out and talked, so they spent about half an hour just joking around and talking. Sweet pea didn’t realize how much he missed his best friend until they were sitting on Cheryl’s bed. 

“And then Fangs decided to jump off the top of my trailer and into a kiddy pool filled with shaving cream!” Sweet pea and Toni began to laugh, and her hand rested on his lap, trying to stop herself from falling over. 

“I miss you guys so much; we need to hang out again after school.” She smiled at him before he looked at her sweetly and nodded. His hand was resting on her face as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. 

“I miss you more, Toni.” He whispered, his lips lightly brushed against her as their lips met. Her hand came around his neck and pulled him in closer. Cheryl watched as her girlfriend kissed Sweet pea. The moment between them seemed more than just lust. She could tell that they very much cared about each other. 

Sweet pea slowly pushed her back on the bed and began to undress her, her shirt coming off of her head as he peppered kisses all on her tan brown skin. His teeth lightly grazing against the sensitive areas. Toni’s hand was lacing in Sweet pea’s hair as he trailed his kisses lower and lower on her body. He slipped her short off of her legs, and his hands gripped onto her thighs, slowly pushing them apart. 

“Just as I remembered, Princess. So perfect.” Cheryl was slightly surprised; she didn’t know that Toni liked being called a princess. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” She moaned, he pressed a kiss to her clothed core, slowly and teasingly pulling her thong off her body. Since when did Toni have a Daddy kink? Cheryl found this side that she was seeing her girlfriend as the hottest thing in the world. 

“Come to Daddy.” Sweet pea sat up and motioned for Toni to sit on his lap. She eagerly sat up and moved herself to his lap. 

“Now, what you’re going to do is pleasure that beautiful woman right there while Daddy watches, okay Princess?” He asked, his words sending a shiver down her spine. Toni whined and nodded her head, watching as Cheryl removed the panties of her red lacy set. 

She moved in front of Toni and spread her legs, Toni moving forward but still sitting on Sweet pea’s lap. Sweet pea pulled Toni’s hair out of her face as she began to give kitten licks to Cheryl’s wet heat. The read head moaned and watched her girlfriend going to work on her. Her tongue was slurping up her wetness and flicking against Cheryl’s clit. 

“Ah!” Cheryl’s back arched at the contact, and Toni’s fingers were coming up and slipping one into Cheryl’s wetness. Sweet pea reached her hand down and softly began to rub on Toni’s sensitive nub, her moans dripping into Cheryl’s heat and sending the vibrations through Cheryl’s body. Knowing it had been a while since Toni probably handled someone of Sweet pea’s size, he began to finger her. 

“Mmmh, Does that make you feel good, Princess?” He asked, his voice sultry and smooth into Toni’s ear. She could only choke on her moan as it tried to escape past her lips. 

“I need an answer.” He continued. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She mumbled, a second finger being added into Cheryl. The redhead’s body shuddered at the feeling and closed her eyes, her mouth falling open and soft moans slipping out. 

“Fuck, uh.” Her eyes rolled back, and Sweet pea assed another one of his fingers into Toni, her soft moan was nothing compared to Cheryl’s animalistic cry. Once of pleasure and need. 

“D-Daddy?” Toni’s voice small and frail, her need overwhelming. Sweet pea came closer so Toni could tell him what she wanted. 

“Can you fuck me now?” She asked, slightly shy. Sweet pea smirked and nodded, standing up and helping Toni get into the right position. Her body sat in doggy style, and he slipped her thong off, her walls contracting when meeting wit the cold air. 

Sweet pea began to remove his clothing and stood behind her bare, he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly began to push himself in. Toni gasped and pushed herself back more to meet Sweet Pea halfway, filling her up with his cock thoroughly. 

“Oh shit, you’re so tight, Princess.” He moaned, carefully pulling himself out and beginning to thrust into her. 

“Uh!” She whined, feeling herself clench around Sweet pea as he found her g-spot in record time. They did open most of their early teen years fucking, so he was good at that. He groaned, pulling in and out of the small girl and feeling her back arch and his hands gripping onto her smooth hips. He looked down at her and only wished that they were something more than just fuck buddies, but that’s all he could ever be to her. 

Cheryl’s thighs tightened around Toni’s head as she bucked her hips backward, overstimulation was coming quick and fast. So was Cheryl, her hand lacing themselves into Toni’s hair as she came, pushing her head down further into her pussy.

“Oh, Fuck!” She screamed, Cheryl could feel her high wash over her, and her eyes closed at the pleasure. Her hands were caught up in her girlfriend's hair as she tried to slow down her breathing. Sweet pea leaned over and rubbed his hands over Toni’s back, his rough hand’s creating goosebumps on her skin as her lips stayed parted, her moans slipping from her lips. 

“Princess, you’re doing so good.” He encouraged. Toni loved praise. Even if she would never admit it, but Sweet pea has been able to get her off with just words before. 

“T-Thank you.” She gasped, her eyes closing as she felt her breasts moving with each thrust. Finally, Cheryl let go of Toni’s hair, and she brought her head up, hissing and biting her bottom lip to try to keep her moans in. Her hands were digging into the sheets as she groaned. Small whines were filling the room as she didn’t want to be too loud. 

“Let Daddy hear you.” He cooed again, this time making Toni whine one more, her Daddy kink with Sweet pea went deep, he could get her to do anything with that voice. It made her blood run cold and would make her wet when she heard it. 

His looks when she was misbehaving were the sexiest, knowing that she was going to be over his knee and getting spanked later. Toni was a brat, but Sweet pea loved every second of it. 

“Oh, god.” She moaned, Sweet pea smirked and picked up his pace, holding her still as he slammed his hips against her ass. 

“Shit!” Toni gasped again, Sweet pea’s hand came down and smacked her ass. 

“No cursing, Princess.” He growled soft, and her eyes rolled as they shut. 

“I-I’m close- Oh!” Toni came violently as her legs shook under her, giving out. Sweet pea grabbed onto her so that she wouldn’t entirely go down, still thrusting into her. 

“Almost there, Princess.” Toni was much like a rag doll in Sweet pea’s arms. He was holding her as he inched himself closer to his orgasm. He thrust a few more times before releasing himself inside of the brown girl. A soft, satisfied moan was falling from her lips. Sweet pea slowly pulled himself out of Toni and laid her down. 

It was usually his job to take care of her and do all the aftercare, but Cheryl was already on it. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You were amazing, Princess.” Toni flashed a small, knowing smile before Cheryl came back to clean up the mess. 

‘You always are.’ 


	10. Sleep overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty/ Veronica/Cheryl/Toni foursome. 
> 
> A lot of Oral sex. Don't worry the next Lesbian one will probably have toys. This was shittily written at 3am 
> 
> Goodnight. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sleepovers were always fun; they had a sense of risqué to them — like playing truth or dare, knowing that someone was going to end up doing something sexual. Betty laid on her back, looking up at her cousin who the other two girls dared to kiss. There was something hot about it, almost as if it was forbidden. Even though they were third cousins, it still seemed slightly wrong. 

Cheryl straddled Betty and looked down at her. 

“Oh, come on, dear cousin. It is just a kiss.” She smiled, her red lips leaning down and capturing Bettys. The taste of her lipstick was sweet and almost sinful. 

“Damn, I thought I wouldn’t see the day where my girlfriend would kiss her cousin.” Veronica laughed, watching the love of her life kiss Cheryl. An evil smirk appeared on her lips as she looked at Toni, as if they were almost thinking the same thing, Veronica leaned over and slipped her hand up the leg of Betty’s night shorts, ignoring the gasp that came from the blonde. 

Veronica’s hand slipped under her underwear and started to play with her rabbit of a girlfriend. Her finger was slowly sliding in and out of her with ease, feeling Betty get wetter and wetter with each thrust. 

“Well, would you look at that. Veronica Lodge can’t think about anything else but sex.” Cheryl stayed onto Betty and watched Betty’s face as she tried her hardest not to moan. 

“Come on Betty, aren’t you enjoying what your lovely girlfriend is doing to you?” She asked, looking over at Toni and pulling for forward. Toni’s lips and Cheryl’s came together as Toni’s hands wrapped around Cheryl’s waist and dragged her onto her lap. Her tongue was darting over the redhead’s bottom lip. 

“Ve-“ Betty was cut off by Veronica’s lips on hers. Betty’s protests went out the window as her hands slid under Veronica’s shirt, playing with her hard nipples.

“Fuck Betty, you know better than to make me wet. I’ll fuck you anywhere and everywhere.” Veronica moaned into Betty’s ear, feeling the blonde shiver under her. Toni pulled away from Cheryl for a brief moment before crawling over to the raven-haired girl. She lightly tugged on Veronica’s night shorts and pulled her underwear down with it. 

“Trust me; this will be fun,” Toni reassured, probably being the queen of sexual activities involving more than two people. Veronica laid on her side and separated her legs wide open. Toni moved in and began to kiss her inner thigh. Her lips were leaving marks up and town the slightly tanned skin. 

Betty watched Toni get closer and closer to Veronica’s core and moaned when she saw Toni lick her clit and tease her entrance with her tongue, messaging it. 

“Holy fuck.” Veronica gasped, adding a third finger inside of Betty, watching her pant and moan from above. 

“Shit Vee, you’re filling me up good.” She moaned, her back Arching off the bed. Betty reached over and grabbed Cheryl by her hair, giving it a good pull before bring her back into that kiss they had shared earlier. Betty was pulling Cheryl so that she could straddle Betty’s face. Cheryl slowly lowered herself and the two other girls watched in awe as Cheryl rode her face. Betty’s tongue stuck out, and Cheryl fucked herself on it, making sure the tip of her tongue teased her frustrations as she got some pleasure. 

“That’s it, Betty. Use your mouth like that.” Cheryl moaned, her head going back. Betty cried into Cheryl’s core and licked at Cheryl’s clit, making her groan out in frustration, and need. 

Toni licked Veronica with force, but with obviously a lot of past experimentation. Veronica loved Betty but would trade her for Toni’s tongue any day. 

“Oh, hell!” Veronica moaned and used her thumb to rub Betty’s clit as she fingered her. Betty was honestly the easiest thing to get off, to show Betty, who was boss, Veronica pulled her fingers away and dove headfirst into Betty’s throbbing heat. Veronica went in with speedy but sloppy licks with her tongue. A loud gasp meant that Betty forgot about how good Veronica’s head game was. Her back arching off the bed and legs began to shake as Betty tongue fucked Cheryl. 

“Oh shit, fucking shit.” Cheryl moaned, Betty gripping onto Cheryl's thighs and pulled her body closer, wanting to give Cheryl the best orgasm she’s had. Betty closed her eyes as her nails dug deeper when her high over her. 

“Vee, fuck Vee!” She screamed as her body convulsed. Betty tried her hardest to get her breathing down so that she could continue to join her dinner. Her tongue swirling around and digging into small crevasses to play with the little nub of nerves. 

Veronica turned her attention to Toni, who was still going to work on her arousal. 

“Come here, beautiful. Ride my face, and we can 69 this shit.” Veronica offered. Toni moved her legs on either side of Veronica’s head as she lowered herself, still licking and fingering the shit out of Veronica’s wetness. 

Veronica moaned and gasped for each new movement that she felt. Her tongue was forgetting how to work for a moment as she began to eat the pink-haired girl out. Veronica had to try to keep it as well-composed as possible, waiting to be able to last as long as she could. 

“Oh, fucking Christ!” Veronica screamed, Cheryl, becoming needy and hungry for her release. She could feel it coming closer as her hips moved back and forth on Betty’s tongue. 

“Yes, fuck yes, Cousin!” Cheryl screamed before her high hit her harshly, she had to lay down after the fact so that she could collect her thoughts and her breathing, still wanting to watch the scene between Veronica and Toni. 

Toni’s tongue rubbed up against the clitoris spot on adding a lot of pleasure to how Veronica was currently feeling.

Would she be able to even make Toni cum with her lack of experience? Veronica went for it and decided to engulf herself in Toni and to make her cum. Her tongue was sticking inside of the soft, velvety hole. Pocking her tongue in and replaced it with her fingers that she curled to make sure to hit the g-spot. Soon Toni was a moaning mess, trying to get Veronica closer to her edge. 

“Hell, Veronica!” Toni moaned, her singular gasp being the last thing she heard before feeling Toni cum on her face, the warm liquid dripping out of her like a stream. Veronica’s eyes were closing as she could feel Toni’s tongue get a bit lazier at the kittle licks against Veronica’s clitoris. Toni continued to go for it, sucking on the little nub and using her language to flick it around for added pleasure until Veronica came with a small shout. Her hips were bucking, her eyes shutting as tightly as possible and her back arching up high off the bed. She tried to sit up as she took deep breaths, trying to regain consciousness. 

“We really should have more sleepovers together.” Veronica smiled, causing the rest of the girls to nod and smile. 


	11. Bestfriend's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni doesn't like to be alone. FP is willing to keep her company

It had only been a few hours into the night before Toni had been annoyed by everything. Was she a bitter single girl? Yes. Was she angry that her friends new making out with their girlfriends and boyfriends? Also yes. Toni decided to leave Pop’s while everyone else had been preoccupied.

The wind was blowing through her already thin clothing, making her shiver. Her small body was freezing in the night air. She began to walk home, holding her jacket closer to her skin. Within the first few minutes of her walking a familiar bike pulled up next to her, she noticed the emblem on the coat and smiled, stopping and turning to the man on the bike.

“What are you doing walking out in the cold at night, kid? Someone could come and kidnap you.” FP sat up, his feet hitting the floor as he looked over at her. Toni smiled nervously and looked back in the direction of Pop’s.

“I didn’t want to hang out with all the couples tonight.” She shrugged, not really into the idea of being the 5th wheel. FP chuckled and nodded his head lightly to the side, motioning her to come closer.

“Come on; I’ll give you a ride home.” He offered, she hesitantly jumped on the back of his bike and held onto him. Feeling the wind blowing in her hair as they rode down the road. She would have been lying if she didn’t say that FP was a handsome older man. Even though he was old enough to be her father, it didn’t stop her from getting a little flustered when she spoke to him.

Minutes passed, and they soon entered Sunnyside, he pulled up to her trailer and stopped in front of it.

“Here you go, beautiful.” FP winked, Toni could feel her face heat up at the name. Everyone knew that FP was a ladies man, but Toni had never been on the other side of his charm. He went to start driving before she stepped closer to his bike.

“Wait-“ she slowly closed her hand and watched as FP raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Did you want to come inside maybe? My uncle isn’t home, and I don’t want to be alone tonight.” She advanced. Toni was utterly embarrassed by herself; she just asked her friend’s father to come inside her trailer.

“Are you 18 yet?” He asked, looking around them to see if anyone was watching. Toni slowly shook her head and looked down, biting her lip.

“No, but I will be in a few months.” She offered to try to make it better.

“If anyone asks, you told me you were 18.” He turned off the engine to his bike and climbed off. Toni couldn’t comprehend what was going on; it wasn’t before he was towering over her, waiting for her to unlock the door.

The pair walked to the front door, and she unlocked it, having FP is following close behind. He took off his jacket and shoes at the door, and she did the same, hanging up both of their coats on the rack.

“Make yourself at home, did you want something to drink?” She asked a bit timidly. The older man looked around the trailer and walked up closer to her.

“I’ll take some water, Sweetheart.” He answered, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. Toni walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, one of her stash. She walked back over to FP and handed him the water bottle.

“Thank you.” He took it from her hand and cleared his throat. “So what’s the real reason you invited me in?” He asked, looking at her and instantly seeing through her. It was a talent he had gained from his years of experience. Toni’s face turned red as she shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess I was lonely, and I wanted to feel less alone. I know I probably am not your type…” she said with less confidence than FP initially thought she had.

“Whoah, wait a minute. You are stunning, sexy even.” He rested his hand on her thigh. Her face light up a bit and she smirked, his eyes trailing over her tanned skin. His eyes were slowly moving up and meeting her. Toni took this as her chance, wanting to see how far she could take this.

She sat up, moving to her knees and moving over onto FP’s lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she looked up at him sweetly.

“Do you more so like the good girls who listen or the bratty girls who give you a hard time?” She whispered. FP looked up, almost as if asking God, what did he ever do to deserve this. He chuckled and looked back down at her.

“I like good girls; one’s that listen.” He admitted FP ran Into a lot of types of girls and women. He never had one that was a good girl. If this were his chance, he would take it. Toni bit her lip and slowly hovered her lips over FP’s. Their mouths were hardly touching. FP was the one who closed the gap. His lips attaching to her as he took over the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

He could feel the way her hips grind against him, her lips sweet and soft. Fp moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer. His hands trailed up her thighs and under her skirt, feeling that she had nothing but a thin piece of fabric under her dress. 

He stopped his hands and pulled away from the kiss. 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” He asked, reassuringly. She nodded and bit her lip, eyeing him up and down in a hungry manner. 

“There’s something hot about fucking my best friend’s dad.” She whispered. FP reconnected their lips, and his hand slipped between her legs to rub against her warmth, feeling how wet she was through her panties. He could tell that she could probably fuck like a rabbit and be too hard to keep up with. 

In his years of experience, he has learned the right amount of the female body. He found her clitoris in a matter of seconds and rubbed gentle circles into it, not going too hard to hurt her. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked, mocking the moans that were escaping her lips. She nodded her head and gripped onto his flannel. He slipped one of his large, calloused fingers into her and she couldn’t stop herself from clenching around it. 

“Holy shit.” She moaned surprised; one finger had already made her feel full. 

“That’s what happens when you fuck all these teenagers and then a real man.” He whispered in her ear, making her into putty. She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her, making sure to stretch her nicely. He knew she wasn’t ready for what he had. 

He soon added a second finger, and he could feel her flinch. It was probably from the slight discomfort of being stretched more than she was used to. Her face reads of pain, and he rubbed her back. 

“You’re doing wonderful, darlin’.” He praised her. Toni groaned and tried to relax herself to make this easier. FP’s cock straining against his jeans, watching Toni’s eyes when she reached around and grabbed it. They widened up, and he chuckled. 

“Soon, baby, soon.” He reassured. FP spent another five minutes or so stretching her out so that she could handle him. He did not want to break her, of course. 

Toni reached around and did the honors of undoing his jeans and pulling his hard cock out. Standing at 10 inches and with the width of a coke can. Toni could feel her mouth water and her pussy throb. 

“Come on, hop on it.” He encouraged. She swung her other legs back around the side and slowly sat herself down, feeling FP slide in with ease. She threw her head back once she handled all of him in. 

“Fuck, I’m so full.” She moaned, Feeling the tip of FP’s head pressing against the back of her vaginal wall. FP tightened his grip on her hips and started to teach her how to move her hips so she wouldn’t hurt herself. It was honestly kind like twerking. 

“Shit. Yeah, just like that.” He moaned, her hips bouncing up and down at an angle. His head resting against the back of the couch and watched as the girl went to work, pleasuring herself on his dick. 

“Oh, fuck.” She cursed under her breath. Her eyes were closing as she found a steady rhythm. The sound of the sofa, hitting the wall with each thrust, filled the living room of the trailer. 

“I could just watch you like this all day, beautiful.” He moved the hair out of her face and groaned, loving the feeling of how tight she was around him. She continued to ride him and began to paint. 

She tried to steady herself, but soon her hips couldn’t move anymore. Her legs were giving out on her, shaking too much even to try pleasuring herself. FP held her in his arms and began to thrust from under her. His hips were coming up and forcing Toni to bounce on him still. Her curls were bouncing with her. 

“Shit, FP!” She gasped, her mouth hanging out as moans echoed out, bouncing off the walls. She couldn’t believe she was doing this; her uncle could be home any second. 

Her hands gripped into FP’s hair, pulling it softly. His grunts and groans mixed in with her whines and moans. Her eyes were fluttering closed and reopening to watch the pleasure that she was giving FP. 

“So perfect.” He muttered, making her feel like an award to be won. Her pussy was contracting around FP’s cock, making him have to fuck her harder. 

“Oh my god.” She bit her lip hard enough for it to probably draw blood as FP rammed into her repeatedly. 

“Cum for me.” He whispered to her, his hoarse voice tingling her skin. 

“Now.” He demanded, she could feel her walls clench, forcing FP to stop thrusting, making it too tight for him. Her orgasm flooded over her; her once soft moans were now a roar — a scream of pleasure. 

Once she was done, she was still panting. FP continued to thrust into her. She was muttering compliments and nicknames to her. She couldn’t pay much attention to anything besides the fantastic orgasm she just had. There was no way she could go back to teenage boys now. 

A few more thrusts and Toni could feel FP’s cock twitch inside of her, the warm liquid spilling into her, mixing with her cum. 

“You did great, kid.” He looked up at her, still breathing hard. 

“Thanks, old man, not too bad yourself.” 


	12. Archie's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varchie frist time

“Archie-“ I moaned out, feeling of his soft lips down my neck. My mother had left us alone to get food, probably knowing that this was going to happen. Me coming over became a constant thing. It was always so light and playful, but today it was different. Archie had been looking at me with hunger in his eyes the entire day in and out of school.

“Shhh princess, let me please you.” His voice is dark and heavy. His hands are trailing down my body. His lips attached to my neck as he sucked onto it. He is making sure not to leave any marks that would make my aunt suspicious.

“We shouldn’t-“ I gasped as his hands went under the hoodie I was wearing. His fingers are going to work, unclasping my bra and pulling my hoodie as well as my bra off in one motion. His shirt followed on the floor. His toned chest flexing in the low light that entered the room from the window.

His lips, leaving kisses down my body, making me forget what I was even thinking at the moment. It had been so long since I had been touched like this, I almost forgot what it was like to have someone all over me.

“Tell me, baby girl. What do you want?” He whispered in my ear, his hands going in my jeans, teasing me through the thin underwear I was wearing. I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his. Making sure to use my thigh to rub up against him, hearing him moan. I could feel the shivers down my spine from the beautiful sound that escaped his lips.

His hand is slipping into the thin underwear and his fingertips softly, trying to find my clit. I bit my bottom lip once he did find it to stop me from making any embarrassing sound. 

“You.” I moaned, making sure to lace my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His mouth removed itself from my neck; he got up and walked into the closet. He grabbed a box of unopened condoms and opened it, making sure to grab one before walking over to me.

“Veronica,” he whispered seriously.

“Yeah?” I looked up at him, worried. I could tell that this was something important.

“This is my first time…” he said a bit ashamed. I almost didn’t believe him, feeling like he had slept with a lot of girls in the past.

“It’s okay, baby. This is my first time with a guy.” I said quickly, hoping he would skip over what I said. Now wasn’t the time to get into details. Archie nodded before removing the rest of his clothes. I felt him pull on my jeans, and they came down rather smoothly.

I took the foil packet from him and opened it, taking the condom out and rolling it onto him. He came back over me and stared down. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, and I was silently freaking out.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked I nodded. I knew this was what I wanted. Archie moved between my legs and lined himself up before leaning back down to press a kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a bit of pressure when he pushed himself in. It didn’t hurt as bad as I thought, but it was still something to get used to.

“Fuck.” Archie moaned, rested his head on my collar bone. He looked up at me, making sure I was good to go before he started moving. His thrusts a little sloppy at first before he picked up a rhythm. I gasped and began to claw at his back hearing Archie hiss as I did so.

He arched his back, which made him thrust deeper into me. I could see the shade of green in his eyes change when he opened them after I was done clawing at his back. I shivered under him, never seeing such an animal in front of me.

He picked up his speed, and I became a moaning mess under him. His lips are coming back down to meet mine; our bodies are sticking together from the sweat that was dripping from our bodies. Archie pulled away and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

“Shit.” He moaned lowly, lifting his torso and rested a hand on my shoulder as he looked down at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, having someone watch me like that — his hand resting against my cheek before using his thumb to run over my bottom lip.

I took it into my mouth and began to suck on it lightly, making him groan deep in his chest.

“A-Archie.” I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist, giving him more access to get as deep as he wanted. I could feel him hitting the right spot every single time, making me crave more of him.

Archie moved his hand to my hair and laced his fingers into it. I moaned, looking up at him as he tugged on my hair lightly.

“Say my name, princess.” He growled lowly into my ear. I gripped Archie’s forearm and looked into his dark green eyes.

“Fuck, Archie!” I arched my back and felt his lips down my chest. His hands lacing with mine and holds them above my head. I felt my body contract, and soon I felt my high rush over my body.

Archie finished soon after, pulling out and flopping down next to me. Archie wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

“I hope it was okay.” He chuckled.

“It was way better than okay.” I looked at him and smiled, closing my eyes and not even worrying that My mother could walk in on us like this at any point in time.


	13. Revenge sex Toni/Archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni/Archie. Humiliation. Premature ejaculation. Cheating.

Toni honestly hated him; she hated how smug he was. She hated his wild red hair and how he was able to make anyone do anything he wanted. He hated how he shoved a gun in Sweet Pea's face when he was vandalizing their side of town. He was part of the problem, not the solution.  
She could see the way that he looked at her; he was probably trying to judge her now that Cheryl broke up with her.  
'If not even Cheryl wanted her, then she must be trash.' She heard Veronica talk about her in the halls one day. Even that dumb brat was stuck up. She wanted to hurt him, hurt both of them. Their dysfunctional relationship praised by all of the schools.

  
She knew exactly how she could hurt him. A known fact around the halls is that Archie and Veronica were currently rocky. She was going to steal him and break his pathetic little heart. She strolled up to Pop's wearing the skimpiest outfit that she could find. Her makeup more on point that a Victoria secret model and her hair curled to perfection.  
Her heels clicked down the dinners vinyl floors, and she stopped at the booth where Archie was sitting with Jughead, talking about some assignment that they needed to complete for their class. She sat down next to Archie and rested her hand on his thigh.

  
"Don't take this anyway but the way I mean it. You. Me. Your place tonight." She whispered in his ear. Her hand is trialing up, and her fingers are gliding over the clothes crotch area. He gulped and nodded; the look from Jughead was priceless. He was happy that his friend was trying to get over Cheryl. Why with Archie, that was the thing he didn't understand.  
Toni took the cherry off the strawberry milkshake he was drinking and placed it into her mouth. Tying the stem with her tongue and pulling it out of her mouth, putting it on a napkin. Archie stared at the cherry stem and then looked back at Toni.

  
"See you later, Red." She got up from the booth and walked back out of Pop's. The first phase of her operation completed. Toni went back to her trailer to prepare herself for the night's events. She figured he probably never had a girl like her before and that he might be more nervous than excited.  
10 PM rolled around eventually, and she grabbed her jacket, ready to head out for the next few hours. Maybe just an hour depending on Archie and how long he lasted. She was going to ruin his reputation.

  
She rode over to Archie's home and parked her bike down the street, not making it overly visible that she was there. She didn't want his mother to freak out. She walked up the steps, and Archie opened the door as soon as she hit the top step. She chuckled at his desperation.  
She walked in, Archie brought his finger up to his lips and reminded her to be quiet. She assumed that it was probably just because his mother was sleeping on the couch since snores were coming from that direction. He brought her upstairs to his bedroom, opening the door for her. Toni sat on his bed and looked up at him, waiting for him to close the door.  
"So-" he started, Toni quickly cut him off by bringing her finger up to his lips and shushed him.  
"No talking." She whispered, pushing him on the bed. He fell back and looked up at her with wide eyes. He watches as she crawled up to him and her face hovered inches away from his.  
Toni pressed her lips to Archie's and kissed him forcefully. Her tongue is slipping past his lips. It was pretty easy to take dominance away from him. She climbed onto his lap and felt his hands go up her sides, pulling her shirt over her head.

  
Toni pulled back and pulled off Archie's shirt. Her hands are trailing down his toned chest. There were some attractive features of the redhead, like his toned muscles and his striking eyes. He also had kissable lips, but that was about it.

  
Toni took control like she had planned to do, undoing his pants and pulling them down for her to have easier access. She stood up and slipped off her leggings, leaving her in a bright blue thong that complimented her skin wonderfully.  
  
Archie couldn't help but stare at her in awe as she continued to get undressed. His heartbeat quickening. He had never been with a girl like Toni before, and she knew that. It was one of these things that he would never admit.  
  
Archie quickly went to work undressing, hoping that she was feeling the same way about this that he was. He hoped that maybe she was also just a bit nervous as well. They were part of different worlds that were never supposed to meet, and for some reason, there was something forbidden about being with someone as unconventional as him.  
Toni climbed back on him, and he could feel her warm skin pressed against his. His senses are heightening. She could feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh. Archie flipped them over so that he was on top of her, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a condom. Toni could roll her eyes at him if he weren't staring directly at her, but she figured preppy boy had never had pussy raw.

  
She watched as he fiddled around with the packet, finally opening it and pulling over him.

  
"Jesus Christ, could you be any slower?" She said annoyed, he felt his hands shaking and she pulled off her underwear, waiting for the redhead to hurry up and get on with it.  
He came back over to her and positioned himself, gulping inaudibly and making eye contact with Toni.

  
"You ready?" He asked, to make sure. Toni nodded her head and felt as Archie slowly pushed himself. Toni had half a mind to laugh in his face; she barely could even feel anything.  
"That's all you got, Andrews?" His face reddened, and he could feel his arousal heightened. He moaned and secretly wanted more of Toni making fun of him.  
"Wait, are you a humiliation whore?" She asked, noticing the tighter grip on her hips. Archie licked his bottom lip, not knowing how to respond to that. Toni smiled wickedly and chuckled.  
"Come on then, fuck me with your baby dick." She whispered. Archie began to move and slowly thrust into her. He began to groan and watched as Toni closed her eyes and quietly moaned, sounding almost like a hum. He continued to thrust in her and picked up his pace, going a bit harder this time.

  
"More." She moaned, finally feeling something as the redhead gave in more force. Maybe he would be able to tell Veronica about his little fetish. The only problem was he wasn't sure if she'd ask him how he found out about it.

  
His hands held her hips down as he slammed himself into her. He shut his eyes and allowed the moans to slip past his lips as he felt himself come closer and closer to his release.  
"Fuck, I'm close." He moaned. Toni rolled her eyes and laid there.

  
"Alright come on; I didn't know what else to expect from you." She sassed. She was egging him on. Seconds later, Archie paused, his orgasm hit him like a train. Toni pushed him to the side and began to get redressed.

  
"Guess what they say about you northsiders is true. All of you are terrible fucks." Toni grabbed her bag and began to walk out of his room. Archie grabbed her hand before she left and looked at her.

  
"Please don't tell anyone about this." He pleaded; he didn't want to be known as the kid who came too quickly. Toni smiled evilly and laughed.  
"You should have thought of that before your girlfriend started talking shit about me, see you around 27 second Archie." She winked, snatching her hand away and walking out of his room, on her way to destroy the redhead's reputation.


	14. Serpent playground  (Rape/non-con warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON/DUB-CON 
> 
> Humiliation, spitting, facefucking, Name calling, choking. This is supposed to an attack from the serpents, but secretly loved having a train ran on her.  
Betty/Serpents, Betty/FP Betty/Sweet pea & Bughead.

They were tired, they hated her. They didn’t want her as queen. She wasn’t their queen. Sure she was Jughead’s girlfriend, but no one cared. She’s a northsider and should not be mixing with the Serpents. That’s why they had a plan. 

Betty likes Fangs, so that was one way to get close enough to drug the milkshake she bought at pops. Dipping her fries into her drink and chewing on them happily. Her thinking abilities were not all great after about a half an hour later. 

“I think I should be getting home.” Betty stuttered, Fangs couldn’t help to smile to himself knowing that it was working and that their plan was in full swing. He rested his hand on hers and gave her an empathic look. 

“I can give you a ride if you want, I’m borrowing FP’s truck.” He offered, since Betty and Fangs had seemingly gotten close, she took up on his offer to drive her home. He helped her out of the booth and walked with her outside. She was able to get into the truck and buckle herself in. 

After just a few short moments of driving, Betty fell asleep. Her head falling and soft snores falling from past her lips. 

He drove her to her old childhood home. The home that now FP and Gladys owned. Something that the Serpents owned on the northside. It was just part of their take over. They brought her down stairs and tied her up. Her body tied to a table, making sure her legs were as spread out they could go. Her clothes removed somewhere along the way. Sweet Pea was the one who decided to make this worse for her, his finger reached in and looked around her something. Once he felt it he hooked his finger around it and pulled it out. 

The clear contraceptive that Sweet pea overheard her and her mother talk about when visiting the clinic on the southside was out, he would be lying if he didn’t do his research to on this. The ring can be removed for three hours during sex, but after the three hours, it starts to lose it’s effect and she could become pregnant. If she wanted to be a serpent, she would have to carry a serpent. 

They left her downstairs with FP who was to have the first round with her. He waited until she was up and aware before walking over to her. He could tell panic had set in when she realized she was naked. FP walked around her and began to undo his jeans and pull himself out. 

“Like mother like daughter, huh?” He smirked at her, stroking himself to full length.

“Stop, please!” Betty yelled. Fp snickered and walked closer to her, the tip of his head rubbing against her entrance. Betty wanted to fight a moan, but she would be the biggest liar if she didn’t Admit that FP was the hottest older man she’s ever seen. 

He slowly pushed himself inside of her and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and and trying not to focus on FP stretching her out. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if Jughead were to find out about this. 

FP began to thrust inside of her and she could feel her walls tighten, struggling to not let out the moan that was hiding in her throat. 

“Fuck, your mother was never this tight.” He moaned, going hard into her. His nails digging into her pale skin. He groaned and reached up, using his hand to cup her bare breast and pinch the harder nub on her chest. She gasped and could feel the tears threatening to spill. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked. 

“This is how all Female Serpents earn their stripes.” FP lied, trying to make her not want to be a serpent. She looked at him and couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or not. Is that why Jughead tried his hardest to not have her join? Did he know? 

She could feel her breast bounce with ever thrust. Each one hitting her g-spot and making her want to scream. She kept her mouth closed, but could feel a familiar feeling pool up in her lower stomach, she could feel her release coming closer and closer. Her eyes shut again and her walls clenched tightly around FP, a load of fluids dripping from inside of her. 

“I barely had to try to make you cum, huh? You little whore.” FP thrusted a few more times that was the soft and wet mess of Betty’s cum before filling her up with his own. He sighed and pulled himself out, cleaning himself up with a cum rag and tossing it to the side before walking upstairs. 

Betty hiccuped from crying too hard and could hear footsteps behind her. She really didn’t want to know who was next. Sweet pea walked down and looked at her, smiling at the sight. 

“Look at you, you’re supposed to be our queen and look at how pathetic you look right now.” Sweet pea began to loosen his belt and pull his erection from his jeans. 

“You’re going to fuck me right after FP did and not clean me first? Seems gross, even for you.” Sweet pea chuckled and took the cum rag FP had just used, wiping between her legs, collecting most of the older man’c cum. He brought it to her mouth and forced it between her lips. 

“There you go. Now suck off the the cum like the disposal you are.” He said softly. Betty’s face scrunched at the taste and began to do what we was told as Sweet pea slammed himself right into Betty, not even trying to make it feel good like FP had. Sweet pea was harsh and fast. His thrusts were hard and his head slammed against her vaginal wall repeatedly, really making it hurt. 

His moans were beautiful though, made Betty feel like she was doing something right even though she was just laying there. He his hands keeping her legs as high at the could go even though her ankles were tied to the table. She could tell that Sweet pea was trying to make this hurt as much as possible, and she found something hot about that. She made Sweet pea angry enough to make him want to hurt her. This was his way of taking out his frustrations. 

“Harder.” She moaned, begging. Sweet pea could feel something in him snap, as if her somehow enjoying this was making it him angry. He shifted, now purposefully hitting her G-stop. His towering figure slightly scaring her, and also turning her on. His hand came up and wrapped itself around her neck. Her pussy throbbed and she could hear his moans turn more into some type of growl. It was animalistic and raw, she could feel his cock pulsate inside of her, making her squirm. Jughead would never fuck her this rough, but fuck did she wish he would. 

“Fucking cock-slut, you love each and everyone of us having our way with you, don’t you.” He spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes fluttering closed as she embraced the feeling of his hand around her neck. Sweet pea then did something that she couldn’t understand why, but she loved anyway. He spat right in her face and she could feel her orgasm coming closer. 

“Cum for me, Whore.” His grip tightened around her neck and she couldn’t help but cum violently. Her body shaking and pulling on the ropes around her limbs. Her back arching against the table as Sweet pea filled her with the white sticky liquid. He leg go of her neck that was going to sport bruises where his finger tips were, but she didn’t mind. 

Sweet pea walked back upstairs without saying a word to her, as if she was not a person and just an object to have his way with. 

This went one for a while, she was pretty much fucked raw by the fifth person. The last person walked down and she couldn’t help but feel her eyes widen when Jughead walked down the steps. 

“Looking good there, baby.” He smirked, his hand moving towards her vagina as he slipped a finger in, feeling all the juices inside of her. 

“Wow, a lot of people wanted to fuck you.” He chuckled, untying her by cutting the ropes and helping her up, pushing her right down to her knees when she got on her feet. 

“Now it’s my turn for something.” He gripped her ponytail and undid his pants with the other hand. Pulling his pants down a bit and his cock popped up. He placed his cock between her lips and she opened her mouth as wide as possible, making sure to take all of him. 

He bobbed her head up and down his cock, the tip hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. To make sure she didn’t throw up, she relaxed her throat and allowed him to fuck her throat.

“Fuck, Betty. You’re so good at this.” He moaned, both hand now on her head, cock fucking her mouth reckless. Her head bouncing up and down as Jughead pleased himself. 

His moans filling the room and her grunts and whines swallowed up by them. Jughead did this for a few moments, Betty getting worried when she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. 

“That’s right Juggy, give it to her rough.” FP’s voice ripped through the room. Cheers and whistles filled the room as Jughead forced her head all the way down. Her hands gripping on his clothed thigh, digging her nails into it. 

“Make it come out of her noes!” Sweet pea yelled, hearing a ‘yeah’ from Fangs in the background. Jughead came down Betty’s throat, making her choke on it and some coming up out of her nose. Her coughing filling the room and everyone looked down at her, laughing. 

Jughead looked down at her and cocked his head to the side. 

“Maybe you should listen to me when I tell you something, like you not wanting to join the serpents.” He stood up straight and began to walk up stairs, the rest of the gang followed, leaving Betty sitting on the floor of the basement.


End file.
